The chronicles of the sword
by Izzu
Summary: Bakumatsu Irohanihoheto: The Yin kotetsu of the Moon Tear sword had always served Akizuki Youjiro ever since that time when he had answered its call...


az: Random as I always am. Never thought of writing an autobiography of a sword though...

* * *

The chronicle of the sword

By Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

A long time...

It has been a long time since I had waited, for the one that would wield me and use my strength to fulfil the purpose of my creation. My task and purpose; as well as the one whom I definitely would serve, our destinies were already written.

Thus, I waited. And true as it was, I have found him. I had been calling since, calling for the one who would be able to use me to the fullest; the one who would be able to accept and use my power. I had been calling... and the child had come, having able to hear my call. Yet, it was still a long time... for the child and me to fulfil our destinies. Thus until now, I have stayed by his side until the day when our powers are needed. Since then, I have watched my master grow into a fine man, as well as a fine swordsman.

My master, young Akizuki Youjirou-sama...

xxx

The time had arrived then, for Master Akizuki to assume his rightful duties. He had become strong, after training himself to his limits. We had started our journey then; to hunt and finally seal the Lord's head, the very reason of my creation. Master Akizuki had kept to himself, joining neither faction nor sides during the time of turmoil in the Land of the Rising Sun. At least it was so, until that night when he met the man called Sakamoto Ryouma.

That time I had sensed it, the evil presence of the Head. My master sensed it too. Yet, when we had arrived to the place where we had sensed the head, the trail ended abruptly. With nothing to do, Master Akizuki had agreed to become the man's bodyguard. And I continued to serve my master to the best of my abilities. Although, I would have never expected things to turn out the way it had been... two months later. The one whom my master has chosen to protect had been assassinated in _our_ absence and he had been devastated about it.

Yet, I could not comfort him... my master. For I am just a mere blade, only an inanimate weapon forged for the sole purpose of killing.

xxx

_We_ started another journey to hunt for the head. Since Master Sakamoto was no more, my master had only this one duty of his left of his reason to be. It was then when he met the Kakunojo troupe, of _her_ and Ibaragi Soutetsu. We managed to pick up the trail of the head that we have lost months earlier, and I continued to serve my master. Master Akizuki encountered many obstacles on his way and the trail of the head kept appearing and disappearing. But it was all right, it was nothing that _we _have not encountered before that could have deter _us_ from _our_ mission. _We_ never expected to encounter any obstacle that might have set _us_ aback.

Until that night, when my master had found my other half; the other Moon Tear sword. The Yang sword that had once been wielded by Tokugawa Ieyasu, a former shogun and previous Eternal Assassin before my master's time. It had called for the Kakunojo woman and never parted from her since. Master Akizuki had thought nothing about its significance... until that day when that woman was controlled by the Lord's Head. If only master had known earlier about the existence of the Yang kodachi, and what could have happened the moment that sword and I should be brought together...

xxx

The determining battle, the very one that could set the course of history of the country. There was no delaying it any longer; _our_ mission should be completed once and for all. Many of my master's allies had fallen and the destruction caused by the Lord's Head was becoming immense. The Lord's Head cannot be allowed to grow even more powerful. Thus, my master head to the enemy's lair...

My master confronted the woman again, now fully under the Lord's Head's influence. Her as well as my other half. My master had made a vow earlier, that when the time arrived where both of them would confront each other; my master would slay the woman. If it was necessary to be done.

But I know my master, being the one who had wielded my blade against his enemies for such a long time; that this was not what my master would like to do. Slaying the woman would in turn hurt him as well. Similar as to how I would hurt, should I fought against my other half. But this was a necessary thing to do. Although it was not much that I, a mere blade could do for my master; I would do all I can to guide my master towards his true destiny.

The evil presence was wavering; I could sense it as I guided my master's attack against her, yet not hurting her much. My master gave her the final blow using the back of my hilt as she fell. Another slap at her back was given as I felt the evil presence disappeared.

The woman regained her consciousness as my master knelt before her to tend to her. But somehow, the evil presence returned as it tried to force the woman to kill my master. My master stood his ground. He was not worried, neither am I. The woman was resisting with everything she has, even as the blade of my other half continue to get closer towards my masters throat.

With all his might, my master channelled the Yin purifying powers of Gaichi through ourselves into my other half as well as the woman. Little by little, my master turned the blade on his throat away from himself. Little by little, I felt the evil presence being dispelled away from the woman and her blade. And perhaps Gaichi as well...

My master sensed a clash of thunder somewhere or perhaps lightning; as I felt a different presence. Not from the woman nor my other half, the control of the Lord's Head over them was no more. But this was from the head itself. It was weakening. Perhaps it had lost its vessel; it should have been the reason. My master had become stronger... if it was possible, I could say that I am proud. The Kakunojo woman gave her blade to my master, as it now should be. As my master prepared to meet his last enemy, I sensed the evil presence regaining new strength. It was time for the final battle...

xxx

Moments later as Akizuki approached the room where Enomoto should have been, he saw Ibaragi standing behind him the fallen man; the Lord's Head already possessing him. Both of his Yin and Yang Moon Tear swords glowed bright blue.

"Have you now become a demon by your own will, Ibaragi Soutetsu!"

Ibaragi took out his sword as Akizuki his own.

"By my own destiny, I shall slay you! Prepare yourself, Lord's Head!" he exclaimed as Akizuki Youjiro charged towards his enemy's direction...


End file.
